


Why Sarah Returned

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Professor Lockwood held a stuffed animal from when he was married to Sarah.





	Why Sarah Returned

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Professor Lockwood held a stuffed animal from when he was married to Sarah. Prior to his vampire bride's demise due to burning at a stake years ago. He scowled and remembered Sarah usually cuddling the animal when she was with him. Was Sarah going to haunt him for failing to save her from the superstitious townspeople of Salem? Perhaps. Sudden footsteps were answers. 

Professor Lockwood's eyes widened as soon as Sarah's spirit materialized at a snail's pace. ''Are you going to haunt me?'' His eyes remained wide after Sarah smiled and took her stuffed animal. Still wide after being abandoned. 

 

THE END


End file.
